1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly, to a coaxial connector for transmission of electric signals. The coaxial connector is easily assembled and has lower manufacturing cost.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to connect a connector with a circuit board is directly connecting the connector to the contact point of the circuit board by way of welding.
However, the connection between the connector and the contact point of the circuit board often is not well connected so that the transmission is affected. Taiwan Utility Model No. 215421 discloses a coaxial connector 10 which is disclosed in FIG. 1 and comprises a semi-circular contact portion 101 on the front end thereof. A semi-circular opening 102 is formed at the lower portion of the contact portion 101. A notch 103 is defined between the semi-circular contact portion 101 and the semi-circular opening 102. A center connector 104 extends centrally and axially from the coaxial connector 10. A curved slot 105 is defined in the inside of the contact portion 101 and a C-shaped leg 106 is engaged with the curved slot 105. As shown in FIG. 2, when the coaxial connector 10 is connected to the circuit board 20, the notch 103 is aligned with the side of the circuit board 20, the coaxial connector 10 is then rotated to insert the C-shaped leg 106 into the holes 201 of the circuit board 20. The center connector 104 is then connected with the holes 201 of the circuit board 20.
It is noted that the material, cupper, for making the coaxial connector becomes rare and expensive along with the huge demand globally, so that the cost for the coaxial connector is a burden for the manufacturers and users.
In order to reduce the cost of the use of the cupper, casting iron is chosen to replace the cupper, and the structure of the coaxial connector has to be changed by the use of the casting iron.
The present invention intends to provide a coaxial connector which has different structure from that of the conventional coaxial connector and improves the shortcomings mentioned above.